There are circumstances when very large multichip modules must be separably interconnected to circuits on a circuit board. In some cases, when the number of contacts is large, the combined normal force of the contacts can require up to 150 pounds per square inch. This is a result of each contact having a normal force of 120-150 grams. In some cases, the substrate of the multichip module cannot support such loading without deforming. Since the chips are mounted on the opposite side of the substrate, the strain on the chips, due to the induced curvature of the deformed substrate, may be sufficient enough to damage them or their bonds. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide an area array connector having a very low normal force of 50 grams per contact or less.